The Forced Marriage of Daring Do
by badboylover24
Summary: Deleted fan-scene from Daring Don't. Warning: DO NOT READ UNLESS YOUR 18 OF AGE! I've been getting reviews from someone too young to read my mature fanfics although they know they're rated M (I put that there)! So if you see the rated M, don't read unless your at least 18! I don't own anything but the fanfic by the way and the name of Lionwing's dark side.


**The Forced Marriage of Daring Do**

**Summary: **A deleted fan-scene from Daring Don't. Daring regrets that phrase she says, and Rainbow pays the price alongside her. I don't own anything but the fanfic; Grypho is the darker version of Lionwing, the Gryphon from _Quest for Camelot_. Warning: may contain hardcore sex.

PS. I haven't given up on my other fanfics; I'm just trying to get some other ones done.

Rainbow Dash watched with uncontainable excitement as Daring Do and Ahuizotl began fighting over the ring.

"Stay cool, Rainbow. Stay cool…she's got this…"

"The ring, Daring Do, Ahuizotl growled before holding his fists up above his head. "Give it…TO ME!" As he ordered the last part, he slammed his fists into the ground, but Daring jumped out of the way just in the nick of time.

"Now, Ahuizotl," she said as she slipped the ring around her neck, "you know I love you, but I can't let you have this ring until you propose to me properly."

_Nice one, Daring_, Rainbow thought with a smirk as Ahuizotl stood up straight with a chuckle.

"So…you are willing to become my mate?" Daring flushed with shock as he gazed at her seductively.

"What?! No, I—" She was suddenly cut off when Ahuizotl's tiger and panther pounced on her from behind and held her down. Rainbow gasped with fear as Ahuizotl approached the trapped Pegasus slowly.

"You see, dear Daring," he purred to her seductively, "I changed the marriage custom of the tribe which I lead: If one wishes to have a female of his choice as his wife, he must claim her virginity before someone else can." Both Daring and Rainbow gapped in aghast.

"Are you out of your sick mind?!" Daring yelled at him. "That's rape!"

"To you, true," he replied calmly. "But it also saves the couple the trouble of putting together a whole wedding…since it takes so long and keeps the male from fulfilling his…desires."

"I don't care _what _you do to me, Ahuizotl!" she yelled bravely. "I won't let you put the valley through eight centuries of unrelenting, sweltering heat!" But the ape-jackal only chuckled again.

"Oh, Daring. That prophecy was only a story I made up myself."

"What?" Rainbow's jaw dropped in shock before Ahuizotl explained:

"After you had stolen back the Sapphire Statue, I had realized that _you _are the treasure I was hunting for all my life. So I put together a fake research book that tells of a fake prophecy of the Rings of Scorchero, knowing well you will steal and scatter the rings so the 'prophecy' will not be fulfilled. The I made those golden rings myself for you to scatter and made certain that you kept one of them."

"When the moment was right, I hired Caballeron and his goons and paid them up front to 'steal' the ring from you so you will follow them. When yo did, he gave you a different one, which is what you wear around your neck right now."

"How is this ring different?" Daring demanded.

"I will show you." His cats let go of her as he took her with one hand. Then he removed the ring from her neck and pressed a hidden button on it to open it. Daring was so shocked that she didn't react as he clamped the ring onto her to pin her wings and forelegs to her sides.

"A clamp! I should've known." She then struggled to get out of it, but it held on tightly. Ahuizotl then laid her on the ground facing upward at him.

"Struggle all you want, _mi amore_. Before this night is over you will at last be mine." Suddenly a flash of colors struck him aside before striking down the panther and tiger.

"Not while I'm here, she won't!"

"Rainbow Dash!" Daring cried as said Pegasus landed beside her.

"Don't worry; I'll get you out of this," she said, searching the ring over. "Where's the button to unlock it?"

"Check the part just over my right foreleg." Rainbow immediately spotted the button and reached out to push it…only for Ahuizotl's white kitten to jump onto her hoof and bite into it hard, make her cry out in pain.

"Get offa me, ya little runt!" She tried to shake the kitten off, but held on tight with its teeth and claws.

"Rainbow, look out!" Daring suddenly cried out, but it was too late. Ahuizotl's bobcat and jaguar have pounced on her and held her down by her wings in their fangs. Despite the sharp teeth in her hoof and wings, Rainbow struggled to get out of their grasp…but froze when a large eagle claw appeared and held her down by her chest. Daring then saw that it belongs to a large black-feathered gryphon with violet wings, a golden lion body, and piercing yellow-green eyes.

"Grypho!" Rainbow stood frigid in fear as the gryphon looked down at her, even when the cats let go of her. She read about Grypho in Book Six, _Daring Do and the Wings of Devotion_. After Ahuizotl saved his life, the gryphon devoted himself to aiding him in his crimes.

"Nicely done, Grypho," Ahuizotl said, getting up and walking over to Daring's side. "I knew you wouldn't let me down."

"No!" Daring cried, fear in her eyes. "Please, Ahuizotl! I'll let you take me, but let Rainbow Dash go!"

"No can do, Daring do," he replied, turning to the gold Pegasus with an intimidating glare. "She tried to destroy my big chance with you. Now…how shall we punish this 'Rainbow Dash'?

Grypho meanwhile was looking down at the scared Rainbow with a sly smirk that must mean bad news for the blue Pegasus. He has never seen a Pony this beautiful.

"Such a colorful mane…such beautiful…eyes…" He then took her hoof with his free claw and started licking the blood off sensually, making her whimper from the slight sting. "You are so beautiful…"

"N-No…" she whimpered. "St-Stop that!"

"I know it hurts," he purred as he kept on licking her tiny wounds, "but it won't for long." Ahuizotl smiled at what he has witnessed.

"Ah, so you like her Grypho?" The gryphon smiled in reply.

"Very much…"

"Very well then. She's all yours."

"No!" Daring cried. "Don't you _dare _hurt—MMPH!" Ahuizotl silenced her with a hard passionate kiss on her lips.

"Daring!" Rainbow cried as Grypho let go of her now healed hoof.

"Now that you hoof is better," he purred, "let's take care of those wings next." He then began to lick the slightly bleeding wings clean of the blood on the feathers.

Rainbow bit her bottom lip to hold back a moan. She never told anyone this (not even Discord), but her wings are pretty sensitive. Even though she does preen them herself, she has to be careful. Every so often she'd clean her wings, a sensual tingle would go through her body and make her feel horny. Grypho immediately noticed this.

"Felling good, are we, Rainbow?" he teased softly into her ear.

"Sh-Shut up!" she yelled. But he only licked her wings again, earning an ecstatic cry from her. Smirking to himself, Grypho started to preen her feathers gently.

"Ahh! N-No! Do-Don't do that…" Rainbow was so consumed by her sudden horniness that she failed to have noticed that Daring herself had suddenly cried out when she and Ahuizotl broke the passionate kiss. Her future rapist had inserted a finger of his grab-tail into her marehood and is now moving it around inside of her.

"Get…Get that out of me!" But he kept on pleasuring her pussy as he suckled on her neck, making her moan with unwanted pleasure. "N-No…not my neck…Ahuizotl…" He smirked as he then held her by her sides and massaged them sensually. In reply, Daring started to get wetter.

"Your coat is like rose petals," he purred lustfully. "So soft…and you smell of them as well…" All Daring can do was moan in reply.

"Le-Leave Daring a-alone," Rainbow yelled as Grypho stopped preening and took a sniff.

"Ooh, I smell something sweet," he purred before moving his head down to her marehood. "Looks like you got a little wet there." Rainbow tried to close her legs, but he held them apart with his wings.

"N-No…Don't look there…" she begged with a blush.

"I wonder if you taste as sweet as you smell." He then ran his tongue slowly up her pussy, making her cry out with surprise. "Feels good, doesn't it, Rainbow?"

"No!" she yelled, her face entirely red.

"Well, let's find where you _really _feel good." He then began to lick her more, and she immediately lost control of herself.

"Ahh! There! Right there! Oh, keep doing that! Lick harder!"

Daring immediately understood what Grypho's doing to her, despite the state she's in herself. It's a special enchantment that Ahuizotl had placed upon him, enabling him to make his victims submit with a gentle touch from his black-furred tail tip with which he's caressing Rainbow's stomach.

"Rainbow…no…his tail…resist it…Ah…" She cried out when Ahuizotl fingered her at a different angle that made her blush like crazy. "Ah…Ahui…zotl…not there…" He only smirked down at her seductively.

"Does it feel good…there?" He pressed into that spot again, making her scream with delight.

"Don't do that! Oh!" But he kept on touching her there, making her wetter and getting himself hard from his cries.

"The music in your voice…I love it…" As he kissed her neck, she only cried out in pleasure to mix wit the cries of Rainbow, who took a higher pitch suddenly. Grypho had stared to tickle her clit.

"Oh, there! Right there, baby!" He only smirked at her as he licked her clit more, getting hard at the sight of her teats perking up at him. He wanted to feel their plumpness so badly, so he took them into his claws and started squeezing them sensually, making Rainbow scream and her wings shudder.

"Ahh! Gentle…please…be gent-uh! Sweet Celestia!" She cried out as Grypho stated to suck on her clit and pinch her nipples.

"Your teats are like pillows…" he purred in mid-massage. "So soft…silky…" He then bit his talons off his left claw before inserting one into her pussy and moving it around to make her cry and moan with delight. He did this for a couple of minutes before simultaneously inserting another talon and taking the ignored nipple into his mouth and suckling.

"Ah…omigosh…ohh…" Rainbow bit onto her hoof to fight back the urge to scream even further. Grypho anticipated this of course and inserted a third talon into her pussy while slightly biting her nipple. With surprise, Rainbow let go of her hoof and screamed out his name.

"Gry…Grypho! Oh, please! Claim me! Take me now! Make me yours now!"

"Rainbow…n-no…don't give int-Ah!" Daring cried out when Ahuizotl started fingering her harder and faster. "Ahuizotl…st-stop that…I'll cum!" He only smiled down at her.

"Then cum for me, darling Daring," he purred before moving down to her weakened marehood. "Let me taste your love nectar." He then fingered her faster and harder, making her cry out at a higher pitch.

"N-No! Stop! I can't…can't take it…anymore…St…Sto…AHAAAH!" She cried out with ecstasy when he found her G-spot and came so hard that it splattered all over Ahuizotl's face. But he simply licked his muzzle sensually with a seductive smirk.

"You _do _taste sweet," he purred before noticing her teats rising and falling with each pant she takes. "Now to taste your milk. We will need to make sure it's tasty enough for our child as well as healthy."

"I'll _never _have children with _you_!" the red-faced Daring yelled in between pants. He only chuckled in reply.

"Trust me, Daring, _mi amore_…Once we are wed through my custom, you will be happy to let me sire your foal…and my heir in one." He then took one nipple into his mouth and began sucking on it as he massaged the other teat.

"Ah! N-No! I won't…give in…oh…s-so good…your hand…uh…" He let go of the suckled teat with a loud smack from his lips.

"Do you love how my hand massages your breast, Daring?" He then gave it another sensual squeeze.

"Ah! Yes! Oh, I love that," she cried with a deeper blush. "But…don't stop sucking…please…" Happy to oblige to her wish, Ahuizotl returned to suckling on her mound as he massaged on the other, making her cry and moan with delight. A minute later, Daring snapped out of her pleasured daze when a noise she was afraid of before rang into her ears.

"AH! MY ASS! YOU'RE SO BIG! E-EASY!"

"Oh, you're so tight there! I'm gonna love pounding into your ass before I deflower you!" Daring turned to see what she was afraid to see. Grypho had turned Rainbow over so she's on all fours and is now pounding his large cock into her anus hard, fast, and deeply. As he gave her anal Diamond Doggie Style, he took her teats into his claws and began squeezing them like silky throw pillows.

Daring could only watch with a breaking heart as Rainbow cried and her Cutie Mark rippled with each wet slap from the gryphon's hips against her ass. This is why she works alone, far more importantly than not trusting anypony. She couldn't risk anyone getting in harm's way because of her, especially after what had happened to her father. Although those close to her and her father kept telling her it was never her fault in the first place, she couldn't stop blaming herself. And now because of her, Rainbow Dash is getting raped…her huge fan…Daring's attention on the other Pegasus was cut off when she felt something in between her teats.

"Wha—No! Oh!" It was already too late. Ahuizotl had finished drinking her breast milk and is now tit-fucking her, his large, navy blue cock pumping and pulsing in between her lactating teats he's squeezing together. The feeling of his muscular weapon rubbing against her stomach and teasing her excited clit made her moan with his purrs of delight.

"Oh, Daring…you sweet mounds feel so good around me…so warm and soft…" He then pinched her nipples to make her scream and squirt out more of her milk.

"Ma-Master…" Grypho growled as he kept on pounding into Rainbow's ass. "Let me know…when you're…going to…claim her virginity…I want to…claim Rainbow's…at the same…time…You're so tight! Ugh!" He went harder and faster on her ass with a growl.

"Ahh! Yes! Just like that! Oh! Ugh!" Rainbow cried with a red face. He smiled down at her lustfully.

"How about like _this_?" He then started pounding into her at a different angle, making her lean her front half further into the ground submissively.

"AHH! OH! UGH!"

"Your friend seems to be enjoying herself with Grypho, Daring," Ahuizotl purred as he kept on tit-fucking his Pegasus. "But soon, _you _will enjoy yourself as well when we get to the main event." Daring only whimpered in reply, no longer resisting the pleasure in between her teats. Ahuizotl has no doubt weakened her with pleasure. A few minutes later, he stopped and removed his penis from her teats.

"I think we're ready now," he purred out loud for Grypho to hear. The gryphon then stopped pounding into Rainbow's sore ass and pulled his cock out of it. She only panted from the intense pleasure. The two then lined their dicks with their respective mares' wet pussies.

"No…please…" Daring begged Ahuizotl, almost completely drained of her spirit from the pleasurable torture she had gone through.

"_Con esta arma, te he reclamacion_," Ahuizotl purred seductively. Grypho then leaned his head down to Rainbow's and whispered those same words into her ear, his warm breath tickling it to twitching. And with that, the two males simultaneously thrust their hard, large cocks into the Pegasi's marehoods, tearing through their hymens and forever robbing them of their virginities. Rainbow and Daring screamed out as pain shot through their bodies. It has even snapped the rainbow-maned Pony out of Grypho's submissive spell, making her realize too late what is now happening to her.

"AUUGGH! NOOOHOHOAUGH! IT'S TOO BIG! TAKE IT OUT OF ME! PLEASE TAKE IT OUHOUHOUT!" But the gryphon chose to keep on going, using her virginity blood as his own lubricant. He purred and growled with lust from the warmth and wetness of her pussy enveloping his cock as he pounded into her.

"Oh, your ass was so good and tight on me, but I just love your pussy even more! So warm and soft…" He pounded into her harder, faster, and deeper, the wet slapping of his hips hitting her flanks mixing with her cries of pain.

"Please just stop i—AHH! NO! Not my neck!" As he kept on pounding into her, Grypho started biting on the side of her neck hard.

Daring herself was going though the pain of rape also. The moment Ahuizotl entered her virgin region was the most painful (physical and emotional) of her entire life. And it only got worse as the purring ape-jackal stated going in and out of her at a steady pace, admiring the virginity blood staining his huge rod.

"Oh, Daring," he purred as he leaned down onto her. "You have no idea how much I've wanted you…to have you as my queen and the mother of our heir…a child with your agility, my strength, and _both _of our love for adventure and treasure-hunting. Just imagine it, _mi amore_."

"Please, Ahuizotl," she whimpered with tears. "Just stop…I can't…take anymore…" But he didn't stop. He only went harder, faster, and deeper into her as he kissed her passionately. She had no choice but to return the kiss, submitting to the minty breath and rainforest fur she had tasted and smelled before. And the way he caressed her tongue with his made her forget about the pain in her nether regions.

The two males raping the two Pegasi are overcome with pleasure. Grypho had wanted Rainbow since the moment Her greatest feature besides her mane and eyes was her fiery spirit; it really turned him on. And Ahuizotl couldn't be more overjoyed. He is finally claiming his chosen bride Daring Do, the mare who has proven herself a worthy rival in his eyes many times before. And the child they will have together will be the greatest generation in _both _their legacies.

As her so-called "groom" then kissed and suckled on her neck, Daring turned her head to the side. There she watched Rainbow cry tearfully as Grypho continued to pound into her and biting her neck, droplets of her virginity blood mixed with the juices from her pussy forming into a small puddle in the grass below their hind legs. If only the clamp wasn't holding her forelegs to her sides; Daring wanted to reach out and hold the other mare's hoof and let her know that it'll be okay.

"Does this make you feel good too, Rainbow?" Grypho purred into her ear before grabbing her teats again and squeezing them sensually while pinching her nipples. Rainbow cried out in reply, pleasure overcoming her pain.

"Ah! Oh, Celestia! Don't do that! Oh…too good…"

"Rainbow…stay strong…stay—AHH! Oh…" Daring cried out with surprise as Ahuizotl grabbed her teat with his grab-hand and squeezed it, not too hard but hard enough to send jolts of pleasure throughout her entire body.

"Oh, tell me, Daring," he purred lustfully. "How do I feel inside of you? Do I make you feel _buena_?" Daring, consumed by pleasure, immediately gave into him.

"More…more, Ahuizotl…You're so warm in me…so amazing…I'm going crazy…" Smirking with success, Ahuizotl went faster and harder into her, loving how she'd out with delight and the wet slapping getting louder.

"So you daring _do _want to be mine," he purred lustfully.

"Yes," she cried in spite of herself. "Make me…your mate…I want to…have your foal…with you!"

"Enjoy the moment a little longer, dearest," he purred as he hugged her gently. "You will have our child in your womb soon." He kept on thrusting into her, causing her more pleasure and looking forward to the orgasm that will impregnate her.

Rainbow meanwhile was both enjoying and hating herself. Grypho doing her Diamond Doggie Style has consumed her with pleasure powerful enough to make her beg for more and lose her free will. And yet deep down she's hating herself for not staying strong like Daring requested. She wanted to show her hero how awesome she is only to end up looking weak from the gryphon raping her. She turned to the other Pegasus at Ahuizotl's mercy.

"Daring…I'm sorry…I tried to—Ugh…" Daring turned to her with a sad smile.

"Don't be hard…on yourself…you tried…" Rainbow returned her smile sadly before crying out with unwanted pleasure. Daring did the same as Ahuizotl pounded into her more, the slapping getting louder. Within ten minutes, the two rapists grew rougher with the thrusting, a sign that they're getting close.

"Ah! Too hard!" Rainbow cried. "I…I'm gonna…gonna cum!"

"So am I," Grypho growled, sitting her on his lap and bouncing her on his pulsing dick. "It's gonna be a huge load!" Rainbow immediately realizes what he plans to do.

"No!" she begged with wide eyes. "Not into me! Please!" He only bounced her harder and faster on him with a chuckle.

"Yes, I'll cum into you," he purred into her ear. "I will knock you up…You'll have our baby…as beautiful as you are…"

"No!" she cried with tears as she unsuccessfully tries to fly out of his strong grasp. "Please! I don't wanna be pregnant!"

"Too late…" About ten seconds of intense fucking later, Rainbow lost it.

"No! I'm cumming! I'm cumming! I'm cum—NYAAAUUGGGHHAAAHAUGH!" She saw colors and stars when she came with a scream. Grypho roared as he slammed his dick deeply and hard into her as he came. As he came hard into her with the huge load of semen he promised her, he squeezed her teats so hard that breasts milk shot out of the nipples and onto the ground, forming a puddle with a foot-long diameter. After at least ten more seconds, he was spent, and poor Rainbow's stomach now looks large enough to make her look eight months pregnant.

"You even look beautiful…when you look pregnant…with our own little hippogryph," he purred/panted as he licked away her tears, "one with your beauty and fire which I adore." Rainbow didn't answer but fainted against his chest from the huge orgasm. Before she blacked out, she heard Daring scream out Ahuizotl's name.

He slammed into her so hard that she came hard enough for him to cum hard. He shot a huge load of semen into her womb, filling her stomach enough to expand it by half an inch. He then pulled halfway out of her, making her think he's done, before slamming into her again with a grunt to shoot in another load of semen. Daring only cried out as the second orgasm made her stomach rise an inch higher than last time. Ahuizotl then did it once more to fill her with more semen. When finished, he finally pulled out of her, making her whimper in reply. He then looked down at her and smiled at how she looks with a large stomach like she's pregnant like Rainbow.

"I will truly enjoy listening to our child's heartbeat inside your womb before it finds its place in your arms," he purred softly as he stroked her large stomach. "But first, I must make certain that you are now pregnant." He then turned to Grypho, who has just taken his penis out of Rainbow's pussy and letting some of their mixed cum leak out. "Let us head back home with our new brides." Grypho nodded in reply before taking the blue Pegasus into his arms and flying off for the temple a few miles away. Ahuizotl then turned to Daring, who's placed onto the divan held onto the backs of his tiger and panther. She is so weak from the raping; she could barely lift a wing to fight back. Even the mixed cum leaking out of her and staining the cushion wasn't helping.

"Rest now, _mi amore_," he purred, nuzzling her cheek. "Soon, you will be living as a queen at my side…" He then moved his head down to her belly and kissed it gently. "And I will be there at your side, caring for you before we care for our daughter together."

"But…how do you know…it's going to be…a filly?" she asked weakly.

"Trust me," purred before kissing her on the lips. "I know…" Then they headed off with his cats for the temple, the sun rising from the eastern horizon.


End file.
